The Carrier of the Heart
by NobodyCanKnow
Summary: Beka is hurt and Rosto comes to the rescue. Neither of them know it but the night that Beka rests and heals is the night when chaos erupts and once again Rosto is there who knows maybe in the end Rosto will hold her heart. First story of mine. RB story
1. Dizziness, Running, and the Goddess

**I do not own these characters for they are all Tamora Pierce's.**

**I am not copyrighting and I fully intend to not take ownership of the characters but I do take ownership of the story which I created.**

**The Carrier of the Heart**

Beka's Point Of View

I sat down on the bottom stairs not feeling like going up stairs to my room. My joints ached too much. I started thinking of each bar fight that me and my dogs managed to calm down. Three bar fights. Too many drunks waving their fists around and knocking tables over. I came home tonight with not too many bruises but I still had a few bloody cuts. Especially my arm which had a nice gash that my dogs bandaged up for me. It still hurt like hell but I will live. I felt a trickle of liquid on my arm and looked down, my arm was bleeding again. I stood up to go upstairs and get one of my friends who can heal to stop the bleeding. But my head felt dizzy and I was stumbling. I ended up just grasping the staircase railing and sitting back down. I had a feeling that going upstairs with having a dizzy head and hardly being able to stand without stumbling is not such a brilliant idea. Next thing I know I fell asleep or rather went unconscious where I was sitting.

Rosto's Point Of View

I was walking home after a long day. Being the King of Thieves can be very hard and stressful.

I was distracted by my thoughts and and knowing that thinking about the love of my life would help me relax. She was beautiful in my vision, she had the spirit of racing wild horses, yet the calmness of a pond. She will not come to me yet and all I know is that I won't stop trying to catch her heart. She is the one for me. I know it down inside. I caught a flicker of something in the bushes to my left and I slipped my dagger out into my hand. I stopped walking and stared back at whatever or whoever was staring at me. A raccoon raced out of the bushes and surprised me. It was dark by now but I could see the raccoon perfectly. It stopped running and was four feet in front of me. It had startling blue eyes and I knew that the raccoon was no normal raccoon. A voice that was terrifying and almost hurtful came into my head. I recognized it as a woman's voice and she said,

"_Go quickly she needs you to hold her, not her heart yet, but for now carry her to a safer place." _

That terrifying voice was enough to get me to run past the distracting raccoon and race to the lodge that I lived in.

**when Rosto turned and ran in the direction of his house a cloaked lady with the palest face that was pure white and the brightest red lips with red fingernails to match appeared where the raccoon was standing, the raccoon's eyes turned back to normal black and it hissed at the mysterious lady and ran off. The lady had long hair that fell in curls down her back. She whispered to the distant figure of Rosto who was running like the wind down the road, **_Hurry my daughter's lover hurry now. _**Then the lady turned around and disappeared. **

By the time I reached the house I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. All I could think about was going quickly and that she needs me. I raced to the stairs and I saw the love of my life there as pale as a ghost. Her whole arm was soaked with a crimson color. Her blood. I picked Beka up in my arms knowing that if I fell down the stairs Beka would not awake. I needed to get her to Kora. Kora could heal her and she would watch over her during this long night. I would be there right beside her watching over her too. Her body was feather like and I could feel her life rushing out of her like a wave. I hurried up the stairs and started yelling Kora's name out. Kora came rushing out of her room and when she saw Beka in my arms she rushed me inside and instructed me to lay her on the bed.Kora told me to rip her blood soaked sleeve and bandage off right away and get a wet washcloth. The gash was nothing big but bled angrily. I moved aside and handed Kora the wet washcloth she wiped the blood off of Beka's arm and and placed her hands on the cut. The skin on the outside was healed but the way Kora's eyes were squeezed closed and the sweat that was dripping down the side of her forehead told me that in the inside of Beka's arm something bad was happening. A few hours later I watched Kora take her hands off Beka's arm and give Beka some green liquid that slid down her throat. Kora turned to me,

"Rosto you got her to me at the right time her wound was infected by glass and wood the gash went all the way to her muscle and it tore it." I could see the tiredness in her eyes. "It was very close to an artery that would of killed her immediately, that's why it bled so much. She will be asleep for along time and if you don't mind I will be asleep as well in Beka's bed. Goodnight."

I was thankful that she didn't question me about leaving Beka, she just shut the door and went to Beka's room. I sat down on the stool that was beside the bed. I looked at the little coloring in Beka's face. I bet that the wound was from one of the bar fights that she helped stop tonight. Oh Beka why do you have to put yourself in danger all the time? I fell asleep on the stool and prayed to the goddess above that she would be alright.


	2. Sweet Ending

Chp. 2

thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was my first story that I have written and wasn't sure if it was good. Thank you for giving your opinions.

**Beka's POV**

I awoke to the slam of the shutters on the windows. I looked around not knowing where I was. I tried sitting up and I got an armful of pain. I made out a solid shape in the dark, it was sitting on a stool. It was obviously still night and the solid shape was sleeping. I tried moving into a sitting position but it ended up just sending horrific vibrations through my injured arm. I yelped in pain, then covered my mouth hoping that no one would wake. The object on the stool stirred and with sleepy eyes looked around, then he looked at me. He rushed over to me and turned on the light near the bed.

"Beka are you okay?" Rosto's eyes held concern in them.

"I'm okay besides my arm. What happened?" I seriously had no clue how I got here in what I'm guessing is Kora's bed.

"I came home and found you unconscious on the stairs. I picked you up and ran to Kora who spent hours working on that arm of yours." Glancing down at my wound.

"Oh what was wrong with my arm? I didn't think it was that bad." My cheeks were going pink because he was staring intensely at me.

"It was infected terribly by wood pieces and glass. Wood tore through your muscle, and you could of bled to death. Kora said I got you to her just in time." His eyes were looking curious and I had a feeling he wanted to know how I got a nice wound like that.

"Um... well if you want to know how I got my wound, I -" Rosto cut me short.

"I do."

"I- I was stopping a bar fight and a wooden table got pushed over, the table broke and wood went everywhere a nice sharp piece went straight into my arm. Glass jugs were everywhere and at one point I fell and the wood piece tore my skin more and then glass got in my gash."

"Beka you have to stop putting yourself in danger!" his face now held security and concern. "I don't know what I would do or what... your cat would do without you." He grinned at his terrible excuse knowing that I would know that he just used that excuse to hide his manly concern for me.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you Rosto."

"For what lass?"

"For caring."

His grin got even bigger. His eyes were jumping for joy. It seemed he had no care in the world at that moment. He grabbed my hand and held it tight. My eyes started drooping, all I can remember was the screech of the stool that Rosto pulled over so he could be closer to me and the warmth of his hand around mine. Then I conked out.

**Rosto's POV**

I watched Beka fall asleep. Her hand held on to mine like their was no tomorrow. I swear to god I love her. I wonder if she'll ever love me back. Just when I was thinking that Kora burst into her room. It was still dark out though.

"Rosto you have to hurry Aniki is holding off their leader grab Beka and run!" Kora was already looking for her sword.

I didn't question who Aniki was holding off but I had a feeling that Kora used all her daggers that were hidden on her person to kill some of those people that were downstairs, so now she was looking for her sword.

"Kora, I am going to go downstairs and help fight I won't let anyone up here to hurt Beka." I was nearly shouting over the clang of metal.

"But -"

"No buts Kora! I won't get killed." I already had my sword in one hand and was gently sliding my hand out of Beka's. It hurt me so much to leave her. I could hardly bear it. I got my hand free of hers and a dagger that I always hide in my sleeve popped out into my hand. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. I didn't trust myself to speak, my voice would be shaky. Kora ran out and I closed the door behind myself . I ran and heard Kora shout a cry and then I heard her blade cut through someone. I stumbled downstairs and saw Aniki holding the leader with bleeding cuts everywhere on her face and a gash on her leg. She saw me come down the stairs with my sword. She ran from the leader letting me take him on. The boss was a bit confused and that's when I leaped from the stairs and slashed down with my sword. He blocked just in time. I swished around and came down on my left, he merely blocked that move. Now this time he came down on me in a complex of complicated moves and I blocked them easily each time. I sliced at his waist and managed to open his skin. He put a hand to the wound and I came down again. He put his hand on the sword again so he was holding the weapon with two hands. Now we were hilt to hilt. Two of the bosses people came from behind. One fell forward. He was dead. A dagger stood from his back. I looked up to the top of the staircase and saw Beka there. She smiled faintly, then she scowled she screamed,

"Rosto watch out."

The boss took the moment and thrust his sword forward. I ducked to the ground. The sword went and stabbed the other guy who was running at me from behind. I went and sliced through the bosses' legs. He screamed. Beka had another dagger and took a chance and threw at the bosses chest. He fell to the ground dead. There were a few more people left. Aniki was holding off two people and Kora was holding off three. There were two ones who were just sitting on the side. I walked over to them and started questioning.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"I actually don't know, I was made to come here. If I didn't then my wife and two daughters would be killed." One guy on the left said.

"That was my ugly boss you just helped kill." the second guy didn't look up at me he just stared at the floor, "Thank you." He got up slowly and walked out the door as if nothing happened. The second guy who sat left of the other guy said,

"May I leave? My wife is pregnant and she needs food, she is probably worrying to death over me." I was about to question him further when a female voice said beside me,

"Go home, please be careful. Don't tell anyone about this." Then she gave him a loaf of bread. I looked after the guy who went home. Then I looked down beside me, Beka stood there looking very white and pale.

"Beka!!!!! You shouldn't be down here." I heard in the distance Kora telling Aniki that no more men were here.

"I couldn't help myself." Beka said and then slumped against my big frame.

"Kora come here fast!" I saw Kora rush over here.

"God Rosto! I know you said that you would make sure that no one got up the stairs but have you ever thought that someone might get down the stairs?! She put way to much strain on her body and her arm is going to take much longer to heal. And pray to the goddess that she doesn't bleed out again." Kora was healing most of the cuts on Beka when Aniki threw-up.

"Rosto take Beka upstairs, the other cuts are going to have to heal on their own. I have to look at Aniki."

"I know. Aniki and Kora, everyone else who was here besides us four seemed to have left. So I'll put Beka up in her room and then I'll come back down and help clean out the bodies." I picked the feather-light body up and stepped over all the corpses then went upstairs.

I set her down this time in her own bed and tucked her in. She looked like a white cloud again with absolute no color in her face. I was worried a lot about her. She kept putting herself in danger and all her wounds will take longer to heal. I closed her door and went downstairs to see Aniki slumped against the wall with her leg being healed by Kora.

"How are you Aniki?" I asked. Kora, Aniki, and I have been together forever. I will never forget how many times they saved my life, and they will never forget how many times I saved their's. That's why we have always stuck together. It was three hours later when I finally finished clearing the bodies and putting everything back together. Me and Kora helped Aniki up the stairs because of her hurt leg. Kora told me she got it from there when we got in front of Beka's room. I said okay and then went to my room and got washed up. I heard a yelp from Beka's room and rushed in there. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. I looked down and realized I rushed in there with no shirt on. I grinned. Here we go.

**Beka's POV**

Rosto grinned like a mischief maker. He just rushed inside my room when I moved my arm and yelped in pain. He just washed up and got on all his clothing besides his shirt. He had a tanned masculine shape and it was kind of hard to not look at his naked chest. What was I thinking? Damn it! I never thought that I would be thinking like this ever. Oh Goddess above why did you have me fall in love? I moved over to one side of my bed and patted the other side with my hand looking at Rosto's handsome face.He came over and sat next to me. He looked at me for so long. What the hell. I leaned over and kissed his perfect lips. His mouth was warm and securing. I didn't give a care about anything right now. I parted for air. He breathed in deeply and said,

"Beka?"

"Yea?"

"What was that?"

"It was me kissing you." I grinned like I just found out that I was a goddess.

"I liked it. I am in love with you." he was waiting for my reply.

I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to show him. I kissed him harder this time and he wrapped his arms around me gently not hurting my wounds. I felt his heart and my heart beating as one. He was my other half. And I was his. He in turn kissed me back. He said,

"I know now that you love me."

"Rosto, I have always loved you."

"Thank the goddess above that you came into my life Beka."

I kissed him again and he kissed me back. I then turned over so he faced my back. He drew me closer to him and my body fit right into his. He put his arm around me as if he had to hold me down from floating up into the sky. I felt his body heat warming me up. Then my heart vibrated with happiness. He was here next to me and that's where he was going to stay. He fell asleep next to me and I fell asleep next to him. Carry my heart forever Rosto.

**What Beka didn't know was that the goddess helped Rosto save her. Rosto still thought about that weird raccoon. And in the end Beka and Rosto were together. _Ah my daughter learning love. _Chuckled a voice that echoed in the warm and happy mind of Beka Cooper. **


End file.
